truth or dare
by Kurosawa Tsubaki
Summary: Chapter I truth or dare,, RnR ! :


**TRUTH OR DARE**

**-**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2009**_

**-**

**Sebuah fic untuk papa ku.**

**Yang tak pernah absen membuatku tertawa setiap harinya.**

Di sebuah ruang pengadilan, 3 orang makhluk kurang kerjaan yang terdiri dari jaksa, hakim dan juru tulis (kalo panitera terlalu keren) sedang melakukan ritual rutinnya.

All: "Ampar ampar pisan pisangku belum masak masak sabiji dihurung bari bari mangga lepak mangga lepok.."

-Diam-

Tobi (as juru tulis): "Kok berhenti?!"

Deidara (as jaksa) : "Males gua. Tiap ari pisangku belum masak. Huh!"

Pein (as hakim): "Emang pisangmu uda masak, kang mas….?" –mupeng-

Dei: "Bentar lagi juga masak kok neng…"

-ichaichaparadise mode :ON-

Dei: "Hahh –mengehempaskan tubuh ke kursi putar- tau gini gua ga akan ninggalin profesi gua yang dulu.."

Pein: "Ho? Dei, jadi jaksa tu lebih berbobot daripada jadi teroris! Sadar Dei!" –menggoncang bahu Deidara-

Tobi: "Om Pein Om Pein.. bukannya Deidara-senpai sudah berbobot ya?"

Pein: "Berbobot dalam arti konotatif!"

Tobi: "Arti kolektip itu apa? Eh, primitip? Solatip?"

Pein: "Konotatif! Sebuah kata yang diartikan bukan menggunakan arti yang sebenarnya!" –author nginget2 pelajaran Gume-sensei n.n-

Tobi: "Contohnya?"

Pein: "Contohnya berbobot. Contoh kalimatnya "Deidara, jadi jaksa tu lebih berbobot daripada jadi teroris!""

Tobi: "Om Pein Om Pein.. bukannya Deidara-senpai sudah berbobot ya?"

Pein: "Berbobot dalam arti konotatif!"

Tobi: "Arti lokomotip itu apa?"

Pein: "Konotatif! Sebuah kata yang diartikan bukan menggunakan arti yang sebenarnya!"

Tobi: "Contohnya?"

Pein: "Contohnya berbobot. Contoh kalimatnya "Deidara, jadi jaksa tu lebih berbobot daripada jadi teroris!""

Tobi: "Om Pein Om Pein.."

Dei: "Sudaaaah! Cukuup! Enek gua ngedengernya! Lama lama gua sumpel juga mulut lu pada pake bom. –aura aura teroris-

Tobi: -sembunyi di balik jas Pein-

Pein: "Ya udah daripada bengong, mending kita lanjutin permainan kita!"

Dei: "Ga mau! Bosen lagunya itu itu mulu. Gimana kalo lagunya Rido Rhoma? Sekian lama.. Aku menunggu..."

Tobi: "Apa itu? Cinta.. Cinta.. Tobi ga mau."

Pein: "Ia Kang mas, kasihan anak kita.. kecil kecil sudah diajari begituan.."

Dei: "Tapi kan itu tembang kenangan kita mam.."

-Tobi sweatdrop-

Tiba… Tiba..

"Duak! Blam!"

Ada cewek berambut biru datang dari luar.

CCBB (Cewek Cantik Berambut Biru) : "Tolong saya!"

Dei: "Akhirnya! Gua dapet job!"

Pein: Meluk meluk Tobi

Tobi: Ngupil

Dei: "Hai Lady! Wazup?"

CCBB: "Anda hakim?"

Dei: "Yang hakim itu cowok berambut duren yang ada di sebelah saya! Saya jaksa!"

CCBB: "Pak jaksa.."

Dei: "Ada apakah.. Bu jaksa.."

-terpancing oleh kecantikan si CCBB-

-digetok Pein-

CCBB: "Tidak.. hanya.. rambut anda bagus sekali.. Kuning kuning gimanaaa.."

Dei: "Oh ini?! –memainkan ujung rambutnya- perwatan dari Suem Esensyen. abis rusak bondingan,, gua trauma.. soalnya rambut gua kaya jaring laba laba gitu. Akirnya gua rajin smuting, maskaraan, trus pake pitamin dari lida buaya gitu jeng.. disana pelayannya frenli bangeettt.. tiap tanggal merah ada diskon 10% buat kastemer jugaa.. buruan jeng.. daptaar.."

Pein: Cengo

Tobi: Nempelin upil ke bawah meja

CCBB: "Ehm.. maaf saya kesini dengan maksud.. pengaduan."

Pein + Dei: angguk angguk

Dei: "Tobi jangan ngupil terus! Mulai nulis! Oke, nama?"

CCBB: "Konan."

Dei: "Nama panjang?"

CCBB: "Konaaaaaaaaaaaan.."

Pein: "Ok. Mulai. –belagak sok jaim padahal nyaris mimisan ngeliat Konan-

CCBB: "Begini. Saya akan melaporkan tentang kematian suami saya."

Dei: "Wow. Kematian."

Pein: Belagak serius –Nyohoho… ternyata suaminya uda mati –evil smirk- jadi gua ga perlu ngeduplikat mini horo nya si Perona buat dijejelin ke mulut dia. Oh. Konan. You will be mine. -nosebleed-

Tobi: Ngelap tangannya ke jas Pein

Konan: "Suami saya.. mati kejepit pintu bis."

Dei: "Oh. Tragis."

Pein: -Hah. Deathway nya kurang elit.-

Tobi: Ngorek ngorek saku jas Pein

Pein: "Coba anda terangkan bagaimana kronologisnya."

Konan: "Suami saya ber.. ber.. ber.."

Tobi: "Tante lagi iklan coca cola ya? Brrr.."

Dei: "Berhianat? Berselingkuh? Beristri dua?"

Konan: "Berniat untuk kabur. -air mata CCBB itu sudah mulai menetes- Dia terjepit pintu bis ketika sedang lari dari kejaran polisi."

Pein: "Suami anda.. koruptor?"

Tobi: Nemuin saputangan di saku Pein

CCBB itu menggeleng.

Konan: "Suami saya itu.. pencopet.. –hiks- dia ketauan lagi nyopet di bis.. –hiks- oleh polisi yang lagi jadi intel di situ.. Ketika mau kabur.. Dia terjepit pintu bis..-hiks-"

Dei: "O Lord. Malang sekali nasibnya. Mati ketika sedang mengais rezeki.."

Pein: -nyari nyari saputangan buat ngelap airmata buayanya biar keliatan simpati-

Tobi: "Ini tante saputangannya" –nyerahin saputangan ke Konan-

Konan: "Makasih ya.."

Tobi: "Iah sama sama.." –kembali ke tempat semula-

Pein: -Tobi itu saputangan guaaa!-

Dei: "Lalu siapa yang akan dijadikan tersangka?"

Konan: "Tentu saja.. –mengeluarkan foto bertuliskan WANTED- supir bis ini!! Pintu bis yang dinaiki oleh suami saya menggunakan tombol otomatis. Yang memijit tombol itu tida lain tida bukan.. –mengeluarkan samurai yang terbuat dari kertas- Aki aki supir bis ini!! –menempelkan foto Wanted ke tembok lalu menusukkan samurai ke sang foto- Hiaaatt!! Hiks hiks. –Lho? Tanya kenapa?-

Ternyata pedangnya bengkok. –kertas gitu loh.-

Pein: "Sudah diputuskan! Yang jadi tersangka dalam kasus ini adalah supir bis ini!"

Dei: "Buktinya?"

Konan: "Ma.. Maaf..Buk.. Buktinya.."

-Pein menghampiri Konan dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Konan dengan lembut.- *SLOWMOTION*

Pein: "Ssttt.. I don't need anything.. I believe in you, Honey."

Dei: muntah kesemek –kebetulan tadi emaknya ngasi sarapan pagi buah kesemek-

Tobi: nempelin permen karet ke kursi Pein

Pein: "Ya sudah! Sekarang move! Move! Bergerak!! Deidara, Tobi, Kisame (algojo yang dari tadi neplok di tembok),, go to TKP!!"

Tobi: "Horee. Tobi diajak jalan-jalan."

Dei + Kis : "Lo ga ikut?!"

Pein: "Gua? Gua ngejagain cewek ini! Gua khawatir arwah suaminya ngegentayangin dia! Ngapa-ngapain dia!"

Dei: "Apa hubungannya sama lo? Ngeliat hantu aja lo pipis."

Pein: "Sudahlah. Kita kan tim. Tim itu harus seneng ngeliat temennya seneng.. I'm sorry, goodbye.. -Pein duduk di kursinya- lho, kok gua ngga bisa berdiri?! Lengket lengket apa di celana gua? –yah gua ga bisa ngapa-ngapain ni cewek dong- tolong guaa!!"

Dei + Kis: "I am sorry, goodbye.."

Tobi: -cengar cengir watados-

Di terminal bis..

Dei: -ngeliat foto wanted- "Ituh si supir!! Hajarr!!"

-ngeliat bodi si supir yang ternyata segede Hulk-

Dei: "Kisame, hajaar!!"

Kis: "Kok gua?!"

Dei: "Lu kan algojonya! Masa gua nyuruh dia?!" –nunjuk Tobi yang lagi nyari undur-undur-

Kis: garuk garuk kepala "Wokeh! Woi!!"

Bangpir yang ternyata indra pendengarannya setajam kelelawar, menoleh.

Menghampiri dua orang itu –Tobi ga dianggep- dengan tatapan vampir.

Deidara sembunyi di balik punggung Kisame. Kisame sembunyi di balik punggung Tobi.

BP (Bang Supir) : " Ada apa to maas…? Mas mas ganteng ini manggil saya..? uhm.. kok pada malu malu gitu siiiiihhh…" –Jengkelin voice-

Dei: Sweatdropped + cengo

Kis: Bantuin Tobi nyari undur-undur

Tobi: Nyaris nangis coz belum dapet undur-undur

Dei: "Maaf pak, kami—"

BP: "Pak? Ohoww.. TER-LA-LU. Panggil saya Ses Uu. Diambil dari nama saya, Uchiha Utachi Ucha Ucha Machachi. Whohoho –keluar suara aslinya-

Dei: "Baiklah, Ses Uu. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan. Langsung telah membunuh seorang copet yang mau kabur dari kejaran polisi. Betul?"

Ses Uu: "Oh! Jadi berita itu sudah menyebar? Bagus! Bentar lagi wajah gua nongol di TV! Horeh! –goyang gergaji-

Tobi: ikutan goyang gergaji cos uda dapet undur-undur

Ses Uu: "Tap.. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan kesalahan sayah.. –nangis nangis nyegrok- itu semua kesalahan kenek sayah! saya ngegunain tombol otomat itu soalnya kenek sayah kaga masuk! Biasanya kan kenek sayah yang sayah suruh buka tutup pintu bis. Hari itu dia sakit, jadi terpaksa sayah gunain tu tombol pembawa maut."

Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah dan tujuan dan sampai di sebuah rumah kontrakan..

Dei: "Kayaknya itu sang kenek maksiat yang dimaksud Uu-chan. Ciri ciri yang dia sebutin tadi sama persis sama ni kenek. Gua yakin!!"

Tobi: "Memangnya ciri cirinya apa saja, senpai?"

Dei: "Lupa gua."

-resting-

Kisame : " Ayo Tobi! Samperin dia!" –ngelirik ke arah Tobi-

Tobi: "Ayo senpai! Peluk!" –ngelirik ke arah Dei-

Dei: "Ayo kisame! Majuu!" –ngelirik ke arah Kisame-

Kisame : "Yo, Tobi! Sergap!!"

Tobi: "Senpaaaii! Tangkap!"

Dei: "Habisi!!"

Kisame : "Santap!!"

Tobi: "Enaaakk!!"

Dei: "Mana minumnya??"

Kisame : "Tar gua ambilin dulu."

Tobi: "Cepetaaann!!"

Dei: "Cukuuuppp! Huah. Kok gua jadi ketularan bego?! Buru atu lah Kis, orang itunya keburu kabur.."

Kisame : "Lagi-lagi gua." –melotot penuh dendam ke arah Tobi-

Tobi: Nyium-nyium undur-undur

Kis: "Whoi! Sini lo!"

Orang yang dimaksud langsung menoleh. Bagus.

Kis: "Lo kenek bus nomor polisi Z 306789101112 kan?!"

"Iya! Jangan jangan gua mau dipecat?? Syukur deh kalo gua dipecat! Gua ga mau lagi kerjasama sama tu banci terminal..", si kenek ngusep ngusep dada.

Dei: "Yup. Bener banget. Lo bakal dipecat."

-Bang kenek sujud sukur-

Kisame : "Lu bakal dapet rumah gratis pula."

Dei: "Tempat tidur gratis."

Kisame : "Mandi gratis."

Dei: "Makan gratis."

Tobi: "Sekolah gratis."

Kis + Dei : "Nggaaakk!!!"

BangKenek : "Inikah balasan kesengsaraanku selama 27 tahun?? –nangis haru-

Kis: " Maka dari itu, ayo ikut kami."

BK: "Baik baik. Saya sudah tidak sabar menuju surga dunia itu. Kalau boleh tahu, dimana tempatnya??"

Kis + Dei : "Di penjara."

-Bang kenek mundur seribu langkah-

BK: "Salah saya apa?!"

Dei: "Kisame, ceritakan."

Kis: "Kok gua lagi?! –mendeathglare Tobi-

Deidara mendeathglare Kisame, sambil masang bom waktu ke punggung Tobi.

Dei: "Kalo lo ga mau cerita, nyawa anak ini akan melayang!"

Kis: " Mau tenggelem juga gua ga peduli. Hhh.. (mendesah) yo wis, gua ceritain."

Akhirnya, pemirsa yang budiman, Kisame menceritakan sedetail-detailnya tentang jongkok perkaranya. (bosen duduk mulu)

BK: " Kalian tak mengerti…"

Dei: "Whoa?"

BK: "Gua tu ga masuk kerja lantaran sakit. Ga mungkin dong gua sakit tanpa alesan?? Gua sakit hati! Gua ditolak sama cewek. Cewek tercantik yang pernah gua liat.. Lo para cowok harusnya ngerti sakitnya hati gua!!"

Kisame falshback –gua juga pernah ditolak ma cimon gua pas kelas TK besar-

Dei: "Salahin cewek itu! Dia yang ngebuat bang kenek ini ga masuk kerja! Kita cari dia. –ga tahan liat airmata cowok-

Kisame : -Ngusap-ngusap punggung si kenek-

Tobi: -nangis cos undur-undurnya ga sengaja kemakan-

Dei: "Oke, Cuma buat data. Nama lo?"

BK: "Sasori. Sasori Sosro Pocari."

Kisame : "Thanks ya sob, gua tunggu undangan merit lo! Lo pasti dapetin yang lebih baik dari dia!"

Deidara berjalan, Kisame merayap, Tobi tengkurep, Dei melompat, Kisame breakdance, Tobi koprol bekrol. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan sebuah WC umum.

Dei: "Itu dia si cewek pembawa maut!! –lagi lagi ngeguess bermodalkan kesoktidaktahuannya- Kisame—"

Kisame : "Giliran Tobi ah, gua mulu. Ini cewek kok Bi! Lo ga akan di apa-apain!"

Tobi mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menuju si cewek.

Dei: "Tumben tu anak autis gampang diatur."

Kisame : "Gua gitu lh—"

Tobi: Nyamperin tukang gulali-

Tobi: "Berapa mang? Tobi mau yang itu dong.. nanti bayarnya minta saja ke kakak Tobi yang di sana.." –nunjuk Dei + Kisame-

Dei + Kisame : "Tobiiiiiiiiiiiii…!!!!"

Setelah 5 menit tawar menawar harga gulali..

FLASHBACK

Dei: "2000 perak aja lah mang.. segede upil gitu.."

Mang gulali: "Sayah kasih gratis kalo upil mas segede gini!"

Kisame : "Jadi berapa harga pas nya?"

Manggul : "3700!"

Dei: "Kemahalan! Masa gua harus ngegadein ni anak dulu?! –nunjuk Tobi-

Tobi: -asik ngemut gulali-

Kisame : "3300!"

Dei: "2200!"

Kisame : "Kemurahan Dei! Kasian kan?? –inget masa lalunya jadi tukang arumanis-

Dei: "2700!"

Kis: "3500!"

Tobi: "3900!"

Dei + Kis : "Kok malah dinaikiin??!!"

Akhirnya sampailah pada harga yang telah ditentukan, 3700 rupiah.

Dei dan Kisame yang uda pinkish diketawain ma orang orang cos dikira pasangan yaoi beranak 1, akhirnya menghampiri cewek yang dimaksud selama ini.

Kis: "Cewek. Lagi ngapain? Mau ditemenin gaa?"

-dibogem Dei-

Dei: "Eh lo biang kerok yang ngebuat kita harus muter muter keliling Konoha, jadi ga usah banyak ngomong, lu, gua penjara!"

Wanita: "Lho kok?"

Dei: "Kisame, ceritakan!"

Kisame yang uda capek debat sama Dei, menceritakan kembali cerita yang sudah berulangkali diceritakannya.

Wanita: "Jadi alasan anda menangkap saya hanya karena saya cantik?!"

Dei: -ngangguk polos cos uda cape bikin alesan-

Kisame : "Lagian lo yang ngebuat kita tepar kayak gini."

Tobi : -nangis cos gulalinya habis-

Wanita : "Kok nyalahin aku?! Sebenerya masih ada yang pantes kalian salahin."

Dei + Kis : "Sopo?"

Wanita : "Yang uda bikin kalian cape itu author yang bikin cerita ini! Gua aja cape nunggu daritadi kapan gua kebagian nongol!! Huh!"

Dei: -tanpa pikir panjang- "Kisame, cari dia sekarang!"

Kis: "Kemana??!"

Dei: "Kemana aja suka suka lo! Capek gua!"

Author: "Khukhukhu.. kalian pikir kalian bisa nangkep gua? –ngambil deathnote-

Tobi: -nyari tukang gulali yang tadi-

"Yang bentuk kangguru berapa mang…??"

Dei + Kisame : "TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!!!!!!!!!!!"

-THE END-

AKATSUKI + AUTHOR : BANZAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII…!!!!!

A/N.

Ung. Ini bukan Tsubaki-chan yang bikin..

Angel: "Akui saja kalo kamu yang bikin.."

Demon: "Kalo lo takut dikeroyok umat, ya ga usa ngaku!!"

Angel: "Lucu kok,, pasti pada ngereview yang bagus bagus.."

Demon: " Hoh? Lucu darimana? Garing! Kriuk!!"

Author –huaaa. Nangis gaje-

Fic ini saya buat jam 23.00-an (tepatnya ga inget), pas lagi ujan terus mati lampu. (dituls dulu di kertas HVS),, jadi hasilnya kurang (?) memuaskan, maaf ya..

(puas ga puas, review yaa! n.n)

-Kurosawa Tsubaki-


End file.
